This invention relates to security devices, and more particularly to a hose securing device intended to be used with a conventional padlock or the like. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a device capable of releasably securing a hose in at least two places to prevent theft or unauthorized use thereof.
A problem common to many golf courses, apartment complexes, public parks and not to mention individual homeowners, is the theft of garden hoses and other water carrying pipes that are left unattended for certain periods of time. In an effort to circumvent the theft of garden hoses and other water carrying pipes, golf courses, apartment complexes and public parks may reasonably install underground sprinkler systems. For individual homeowners, however, an underground sprinkler system is too expensive to even consider as an option. Therefore the only other alternative is to lock the hose against theft.
U.S. Pat. No. 924,824 discloses a security device which is not particularly designed for use in securing a garden hose. However, the device has a design consideration for securing one or more items between a pair of hinged members. This device also has incorporated therewith a locking means for maintaining the hinged members in a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,280 discloses a security device intended to protect against theft or vandalism of the hose coupling which communicates with the water supply of a recreational vehicle. This security device is comprised of two members connected by a hinge, one of which has thereon a locking means for fixedly securing the two members together, around the coupling and an associated dust cover. A second hose securing device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,858, comprises a hollow cylindrical body having a pair of hingedly connected elongate cylinder halves, each of the halves having attached thereto a perforated tab which, when placed in an overlapping relationship one over the other may incorporate a conventional lock apparatus, thereby securing the cylinder in a closed position over a hose coupling and the faucet to which it is attached. To prevent removal of the hose coupling from the cylindrical body, an internal annular flange is formed in one end of the body to provide a reduced-diameter opening through which the coupling cannot slide. A second flange formed in the cylindrical body adjacent its opposite end prevents withdrawal of the cylindrical body from the faucet.
Each of the above mentioned hose securing devices is capable only of a single function--i.e., preventing removal or disattachment of the hose coupling from its associated faucet. The other end of the hose, however, is left free such that the hose may still be subject to unauthorized use, simply by turning on the associated faucet. Moreover, the discharge or male end of the hose remains free to be manipulated in any manner desired. For instance, if used near a boat dock, devices of the type noted above could be used to prevent unauthorized removal of pressure regulators and the like from fluid supply sources. Again, however, the discharge ends of associated hoses would remain free to be manipulated by anyone.
Dual locking devices have been proposed in the past for various purposes, such as for example for locking an umbrella and satchel to a bench, or the like, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 924,824. However, no such prior art devices have included first means for locking a hose coupling to a fluid supply, and second means for locking a different portion of the associated hose in a compressed mode as noted hereinafter.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a lockable hose securing device which performs the dual function of securing both the hose-faucet coupling as well as a second portion along the length of the hose.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hose securing device of the type described which is a greater deterent to hose theft than prior such devices.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.